


Too Little Too Late

by ironDrake



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironDrake/pseuds/ironDrake
Summary: Carlos has had enough of Cecil and his poor choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year ago so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Also I'm sorry in advance for any pain reading this may cause.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" The perfect haired man whirled around in fury. "You didn't mean to make-out with my top biologist?! You didn't mean to let him take you to bed?!" Night Vale's radio host cowered in fear of his lover's rage. "I-I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing!" "I checked your blood alcohol level you didn't have nearly enough in you to be drunk. You were perfectly aware of what you were doing!" In disappointment and disgust the scientist turned away from the blond haired man groveling at his feet for forgiveness. He began to pace in agitation. "Cecil we're married doesn't that mean anything to you?! Did you think I wouldn't catch you?! What did he have that I couldn't give you? I don't understand..." Carlos fiddled with the ring on his finger. It was supposed to signify a promise of love and loyalty, but clearly to Cecil that didn't matter. In one swift movement he yanked the ring off and slammed it on the table. "I'm sorry Cecil I can't do this anymore...tomorrow morning I'm....I'm filing for divorce." The radio host looked up at him in horror. "C-Carlos-?!" "No. Cecil, I'm done. Clearly, you don't respect me or the vow we took so I'm breaking it off." "B-But Carlos-!" "Three times Cecil! Three damn times I've caught you with another man!" Cecil responded only in despondent silence. Without another word or even so much as a glance at the forlorn radio host, Carlos stormed out of the apartment. Cecil, now utterly alone, began sobbing uncontrollably.

~~~Magical time skip brought to you by Deer~~~

\- A few weeks later in the divorce attorney's office -

"Cecil, you have to sign the paper." The koala that was their attorney said calmly. "B-But..." He cast one last heartbroken look at Carlos who was glaring at the wall. Then he bitterly scribbled his name and stood up. "I hope you're happy!" He spat at Carlos, though mostly he was angry with himself for being such a selfish idiot. Suddenly, in a moment of rage he tore off his own ring and threw it in Carlos's face then ran from the room tears streaming down his cheeks. The scientist sighed and pocketed the ring. 

~~~Another magical time skip~~~

\- Two weeks later -

"Listeners, it is with a heavy heart that I tell you this. It appears Carlos and his team of scientists have studied all that they can here and now they are moving on, as is the way with scientists. Who knows when they will return or even if they will return, Night Vale after all is a rather difficult place to get to. That is all I have to say to you today listeners, stay tuned next for the sound of ocean waves and tear drops on glass. Goodnight Night Vale, Goodnight."

~~~Last time skip I swear...~~~

\- Five years later -

Carlos entered the radio station fully expecting Cecil to be there doing the day's broadcast, but was surprised to see a brown haired man doing it instead. He turned to an intern and asked "Where's Cecil?" The intern looked at him curiously. "I don't know where you've been for the last five years, but surely you must've heard..." The scientist shook his head and the intern raised his eyebrows in surprise. "He committed suicide five years ago after that scientist of his left." Carlos gasped in shock and horror. "No...h-he wouldn't..." The intern nodded sadly. "He's buried out by the Arby's per his request if you'd like to go pay your respects." At this Carlos ran out of the radio station and didn't stop until he was standing over Cecil's grave. The headstone read "Here Lies Cecil Gershwin Palmer" then beneath that "Tell my scientist I'm sorry and I never stopped loving him." Carlos fell to his knees and wept softly. For several hours he lay in the dirt at Cecil's grave crying. Finally, he sat up and removed a silver chain that was around his neck. On the chain was the ring Cecil had thrown at him all those years ago. He placed the necklace on the headstone and stood up. "I'm sorry too Cece...My honey voiced honey...I'm sorry we ended this way..." Then he got up and left the small desert community and though he didn't know it he was never to return again. 

The End


End file.
